Good things come in small packages
by Peraxis
Summary: What happens when Goku's hunger gets the better of him while training with Vegeta?


**Good things come in small packages. Pt 1.**

A Micro/Macro story for my buddy Galisong.

It was 9:00 am, and Vegeta was waiting impatiently for Goku to wake up so they could go train. As usual though, the alarm was going off in Goku's room and there was no sign of him getting up anytime soon. Vegeta decided to go upstairs and wake him up himself. He arrived at Goku's bedroom door, which was shut, and knocked a few times…no answer, he knocked again a few times… still no answer.

_*SMASH*_ Vegeta kicked down the door out of rage. The look on his face was that of anger and confusion.

"_How the hell is he still asleep?! A planet could explode and the idiot wouldn't even budge!" _he exclaimed, staring at the sleeping Saiyan.

He looked at Goku for a moment longer and began blushing. He noticed Goku must have been sleeping naked as the only thin, white satin sheet that was covering him, was leaving very little to the imagination, barely covering his junk. Vegeta noticed the dark, trimmed hair leading down to his…

"_KAKAROT YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!" _

Goku mumbled something then rolled on his side and started snoring.

At this stage, Vegeta was furious. Not only had he been waiting for half an hour downstairs, but now he had to go wake up his training partner because he was too lazy to wake up himself. He walked up beside Goku's bed, faced the lazy Saiyan, and…

_*Whack* _punched Goku in the face.

Goku woke up, holding his face, as if he were about to cry.

"_Owww, Vegeta, what's your problem?" _he asked.

"_My problem is that my training partner is a no good, lazy, layabout who can't even wake up on time to train."_ Vegeta replied, angrily.

"_Well I'm up now. Gimme 20 minutes and ill be down and we can go train." _Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, turned around and walked downstairs, outside, to wait for him.

_(1 hour later)_

Goku strolled out the front door with a big smile on his face that made Vegeta's soul burn with so much anger, the flames of hell would feel like a winter breeze.

"_Alright Vegeta, where'd you wanna train today?"_ Goku asked.

Vegeta just stood there, starring at Goku, with the same angry and confused expression as before.

"_K-Kakarot…..what the hell are you doing?"_ Vegeta stuttered.

"_Hmm? What d'ya mean?"_ Goku replied.

"_Oh! Heheh, uh yeah, I thought I might train in just my underwear today if that's ok? It's such a beautiful day, I wanna feel the sun and the cool breeze all over. Speaking of training, how bout we head to the forest, I know a really good spot that has a stream and a clearing we can practice in?"_.

Before Vegeta could reply, Goku shot off flying towards the forest. Vegeta just stood there contemplating what just happened, then followed Goku's trail.

They arrived at the clearing Goku mentioned before and it was the perfect spot for a day of hard training. Vegeta wouldn't admit it was a pretty great spot to Goku, but just said _"Hmph, it'll do I guess."_

About 2 hours into training, Goku started to get hungry.

"_Hey Vegeta, let's stop and have some lunch, I'm getting pretty hungry."_ Goku said.

"_We are here to train Kakarot, not to stuff our face, shut up and fight."_ Vegeta remarked.

As Goku was too preoccupied with his hunger, Vegeta landed a direct hit, sending the hungry Saiyan flying into a tree. With a loud thud, Goku hit the ground, sat up and laughed.

"_Haha, good shot Vegeta, but seriously, I'm starving." _

Just as he said that, an odd shaped fruit dropped from the tree and hit Goku on the head.

Goku picked up the fruit and went to take a bite.

"_Stop you idiot, you don't even know if it's poisonous."_ Vegeta remarked.

"_Relax Vegeta, its fruit, fruit is good for you."_ Goku said.

Vegeta just looked at him while facepalming.

Goku finished eating the odd shaped fruit, and they both decided to have a quick swim before they began training again. Goku was already in his underwear so he didn't need to change into swimmers. Vegeta on the other hand, stripped down from his usual blue uniform until just his underwear were left. They both jumped in and cooled down a bit.

Half an hour into swimming, Goku got out of the water.

"_Where are you going?"_ Vegeta asked.

"_I'm not feeling too good; my tummy feels weird."_ Goku replied.

"_I told you not to eat that fruit, now you have a stomach ache."_ Vegeta told Goku as he hopped out of the water and walked towards him.

"_No-no, it's not that, I just don't feel right."_ Goku said.

All of a sudden, he began to shrink, not a lot at first, just a small amount, but it wouldn't stop. As Vegeta arrived facing Goku, they were the same height as each other. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He just stood there in his underwear as Goku got smaller and smaller. Eventually he stopped shrinking, but now he was about the same height as a drink bottle.

"_Hey Vegeta, you gotta help me!"_ Goku yelled.

Vegeta just stood there with his arms folded and chuckling to himself.

"_Serves you right Kakarot, this is what happens when you do things without thinking first."_ Vegeta remarked, secretly enjoying the misfortune that just occurred.

Goku fell on the ground with his hands between his legs in the foetal position. Vegeta was actually concerned as he thought something serious was wrong with him. He squatted down above Goku and asked if he was ok.

Goku mumbled something but Vegeta could hear him.

"_Stand up Kakarot, don't be such a weakling, you're a Saiyan for God's sake."_

"_I-I can't."_ Goku said, softly.

"_What do you mean you can't?"_ Vegeta asked.

Goku took a deep breath in and stood up.

Vegeta looked down at the small Saiyan in his underwear and noticed he was as hard as a rock. Vegeta blushed a little bit and said _"Why the hell are you hard Kakarot?"_

Goku looked straight ahead and could only see Vegeta's bulge in his wet underwear. He looked up to face Vegeta and all of a sudden, he launched a punch directly into Vegeta's face, knocking him back and causing him to fall onto his butt.

"_What the hell Goku!"_ Vegeta exclaimed.

He looked at the shrunken Saiyan and noticed he was sweating and breathing heavy.

"_Sorry Vegeta, I can't help it, I think it's the fruit."_ Goku panted.

Goku walked over to Vegeta who was sitting upright with his hands behind his back, supporting himself, and his legs slightly bent.

"_Are you ok Vegeta?"_ Goku asked.

"_Of course I'm fine, I'm the prince of Saiyans, it'll take more than that to hurt me." _Vegeta proudly said.

"_I wanna do some endurance training Vegeta, can you help?"_ Goku asked.

"_What? You actually wanna train, this is a first, its about time."_ Vegeta replied.

"_What kind of training did you have in mind Kakarot?"_

Goku gave a weird smile, and powered up. The energy began causing the underwear he was wearing to rip off, revealing his hard, naked, sweaty body in front of the prince of Saiyans.

Vegeta didn't know what to do, he was taken back by what just happened. Before he knew what was happening the small Saiyan walked between Vegeta's slightly spread legs and leant on his package concealed by his underwear.

"_tsktsktsk, this won't do."_ Goku said in a seductive voice.

Vegeta looked down and told him to stop. Goku just looked up at him and grinned.

"_Doesn't this feel good Vegeta?"_ he asked teasingly as he massaged Vegeta's package.

Vegeta made what sounded like a confused, yes and no, mumble. Goku continued to massage him until Vegeta's member was almost busting through his underwear.

"_Take them off Kakarot."_ Vegeta said.

Goku happily obliged. With one quick rip, he tore off Vegeta's underwear, revealing the prince of Saiyans hard, throbbing member. Goku was amazed at how nice and big it was. Not only that, but it was very clear that Vegeta had been grooming recently.

Goku couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's hard dick and began moving up and down. Vegeta let out a moan. Goku was getting harder just from hearing his training partner moan from the pleasure he was giving him.

The more he rubbed Vegeta, the more precum began leaking out the top of Vegeta's towering member. Goku pushed his face against the pulsing head. He could smell the precum almost dripping down the shaft. Goku began licking just under the tip of Vegeta's dick, sending the prince wild. The precum began dripping down the shaft, just as Goku hoped. He began licking every drop that made it's way down.

The smell, the taste, the warmth, the rubbing was too much for Goku to hold on.

"_Uggh Vegeta, I'm cumming!"_ Goku moaned in ecstasy.

His load blew all over Vegeta's hard cock. He was exhausted from all the rubbing and collapsed on Vegeta's still very hard dick, covering the front of his body in his own cum.

"_We haven't finished training yet Kakarot, I'm still hard_." Vegeta said with a devious smile on his face.

He picked Goku up in one hand so he was holding him in front of his face, and began licking the cum off Goku's hard, sweaty body.

"_Vegeta, I can't, I'm exhausted."_ Goku moaned.

"_You wanted to do endurance training, this is it."_ Vegeta said in a firm voice.

He continued to lick Goku from head to toe, tasting the sweet, sweaty juice of the smaller Saiyan. He continued for a short time and then turned Goku around.

"_W-What are you doing Vegeta?" _Goku asked.

"_This."_ Vegeta replied as he pushed his tongue between Goku's butt cheeks.

"_Vegeta! Don't do that, it's dirty."_ Goku said with embarrassment.

"_Don't be stupid, we were just swimming, its clean."_ Vegeta remarked.

"_Besides, I like my men to smell and taste like men."_ Vegeta said in an animalistic voice right before he spread Goku's butt with his other hand and shoved his tongue in as deep as he could.

"_Oh my God!"_ Goku moaned with his mouth open and tongue hanging out like a dog on heat.

Vegeta continued to move his tongue in and out of Goku's warm, wet, tight hole. Both of them were getting harder and harder. He stopped for a second, licked his finger and pushed it into Goku's hole.

"_Aahh Vegeta, that feels so good."_ Goku moaned.

Vegeta kept moving his finger in and out of Goku's warm hole. It was too much for Vegeta. He couldn't hold back. He turned Goku around again to face him, removed his finger from Goku's butt, and lowered him over the tip of his penis.

"_Vegeta, don't, it's not gonna fit, it's too big and I'm too small to take it all."_ Goku begged.

"_You're a Saiyan Kakarot, don't be so weak."_ Vegeta replied.

With that, he pushed his dick against Goku's hole. He gently pushed Goku down, trying to enter the shrunken Saiyan.

"_Hmm, maybe he's right, maybe he is too small to take it."_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Just then, Goku grabbed both sides of his butt and pulled them gently apart, making Vegeta's dick slide inside Goku's tight, warm entrance. Both of them moaned in ecstasy. Goku's hole was so warm and tight, Vegeta could have came right then and there. He waited a moment, then continued to slowly thrust into Goku's ass, feeling how warm and wet he was inside with each thrust. He slowly got deeper and deeper into Goku's ass, feeling all the insides of his training partner. At this stage, Vegeta was so close to cumming, he had to stop for a moment.

"_Keep going Vegeta. I'm so close, this feels amazing. I want you to put it all the way in."_ Goku moaned.

"_If you want Kakarot, but it's only half way in at the moment, I don't know what will happen if I put it all the way in, or even if a weakling like you can handle it."_ Vegeta moaned in reply.

"_Do it, I need it."_ Goku groaned.

With one long push, Vegeta slid through Goku's tight opening and pushed all the way inside his soft, wet ass until he was balls deep inside Goku.

Goku felt so full, like he was going to burst. He could feel Vegeta's dick on the inside. It felt like he was almost at his stomach.

They continued for about 15 minutes until they were both ready to blow.

"_Vegeta, I'm so close, when you cum, take it out and spray it all over me."_ Goku begged.

"_Ok Kakarot, I'm about to blow, you ready?" _

"_Yeah, do it Vegeta."_ Goku ordered.

Within a few minutes, Vegeta was right on the edge. But, Goku was one thrust away from cumming himself. Vegeta pushed the smaller Saiyan down from the tip all the way to his balls in one go and started to pull up again. This was too much for Goku, he began cumming hands free all over Vegeta's stomach as his ass was clenching on Vegeta's hard wet dick. This sent Vegeta over the edge and with one push, instead of spraying Goku with cum, he blew all his load deep inside Goku.

They paused a moment to rest, then Vegeta slowly withdrew his member from Goku's now stretched, cum filled ass. There was so much cum inside him, it began dripping out his ass. Vegeta lifted Goku up to his mouth and began licking his ass once again, tasting the insides of the smaller Saiyan. Goku moaned again in pleasure and the tongue cleaned his insides.

"_That was amazing Vegeta, I'm glad I ate that fruit now."_ Goku said.

"_Your stupidity actually paid off this time Kakarot."_ Vegeta replied.

Goku started to glow again, the same glow as when he ate the fruit.

"_Kakarot, what are you doing?"_ asked Vegeta.

"_I feel weird again."_ Goku answered.

He started growing taller, eventually reaching the same height as he was originally.

"_Hmm, guess the fruit only works temporarily."_ Goku stated.

"_Thank you, captain obvious."_ Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"_Well, at least we got a good training session in today, huh Vegeta."_

"_It was ok, next time I choose the location Kakarot."_ Vegeta replied abruptly.

With that, Goku left to go home and rest. Vegeta was about to follow as well, however, he noticed another small fruit that was the same as the one Goku ate. He paused a moment and said "this will come in handy for our next training session" with a devious grin on his face.


End file.
